plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2017
01:20 i mean i will stay on this chat but wont talk at all 01:24 Hi 01:24 Hello 01:41 back 01:41 and of course it's dead 01:45 ... 01:45 (clap) 02:14 superRacist? 02:22 wait 02:22 shit 02:23 yes 02:24 y8 03:07 yes 03:09 ... 03:09 no 03:59 Jeez are you kidding me timing is horrible 03:59 lol 03:59 Far Future Day 33 was so impossible I basically 03:59 Power Zaped the entire level 03:59 Cost me 34,500 03:59 rip 03:59 that's 3/20 the number of coins i spent on bwb 03:59 Thankfully 04:00 There's a infinite supply of coins 04:00 In PvZ2 04:00 Otherwise 04:00 I probably would've given up 04:00 ye 04:04 In other news 04:04 Apparently a Lava Guava can melt a mine cart 04:04 If planted 04:05 ayylo 04:18 In other news 04:19 A miniature Sloth Gargantuar is no match for a hypnotized normal-sized Sloth Gargantuar 04:44 VeX? 07:11 Hi 07:26 Hi 07:27 hi 08:22 Hi 08:22 sm 08:22 h 08:22 hi 08:22 Please 08:22 Better :p 08:37 Damn i haven't visited wiki in a long time 08:37 ok 08:37 I still remember joining this wiki in 2014 08:37 good memories 09:16 Dat Ded Chat 09:21 anybody here 09:21 yep 09:21 no 09:21 dun dun dun 09:21 Shin Monsho no Nazo female avatar in a nutshell: "But I'm a girl..." 09:22 Every time "man" in relating to the avatar is mentioned, girl will come into the picture. 09:23 Hi. 09:24 Hey 09:28 Hello MyName 09:28 Heyall 09:28 Anything new? 09:30 No? 09:30 prob 09:31 idk 09:32 so 09:33 I have about 10 days left to climb 3 ranks 09:34 rip 09:34 gl 09:37 hai 09:38 SE12? 09:39 yes 09:40 can you gives me a link to PvZW Discord? 09:40 Hai 09:42 ugh what 09:42 it is already on the page 09:42 do you see that big widget above the live chat box? 09:43 but i can't go 09:43 why you cant 09:45 nvm 09:45 Heya 09:45 hi 09:46 hello MyName 09:46 I h8 discord 09:47 Hello 09:49 Eyy Batty in a Belfry 09:51 kek 09:52 i can't send any messages on Discord. 09:53 huh 09:53 what 09:53 Hi 09:53 did you make an account there 09:55 Hi 09:55 hi 09:55 HIHHIHIIHHI 09:55 k 09:55 How do i add videos and add images like the decks? 09:55 hmm 09:55 to an article? 09:56 use 09:56 click on edit 09:56 Hi 09:56 to add video, click on that play button below the undo button 09:56 and to add pic,click on the button next to it 09:57 Also The Maverick Hunter ? 09:59 the maverick hunter ? 10:00 Gtg now 10:00 by 10:12 wat? 10:13 how to i resend verification email? 10:14 what 10:16 Yo! 10:16 yo 10:17 Sup? 10:18 back 10:18 Did I exit? 10:18 Did I exit chat? 10:19 no 10:20 Okay. I was doing something else on the wiki. I thought this Ipad would exit me out of chat. 10:20 k 10:20 Yo. 10:21 Hi 10:22 I am bored. 10:23 Why? 10:23 You want to know the most annoying thing ever? 10:23 IDK 10:24 Every time I go to my home menu and reopen google, this chat page is way zoomed in. 10:24 g 10:25 This place is dead again, just like the first time with Discord. 10:26 And we chat mods hav to deal with it. 10:26 gg no re 10:26 hey at least we are free to do everything else 10:26 Make chat great again! 10:26 Oops 10:27 Make chat great again! 10:27 american confirmed 10:27 Glad to be Canadian 10:28 You know, both you and Special have flowers as profile pics. 10:29 So I guess I only exit chat if I go out of google. 10:30 k 10:30 You know, they should make chat more fun 10:30 Make it so that if you are on alone, it is not a waste of time. 10:31 Wha at the hell does the search bar here do? 10:32 idk lol 10:32 I just put it on, and I was like, let's try this thing 10:33 typed in stuff and nothing happened 10:34 I gotta go. I am gonna play some games without doorspamming 10:35 Hi 10:36 Sh8 10:36 not really 10:55 Hi 11:05 Hi. 11:26 spoopy 11:29 O.O 11:34 now how to easily get beta-carrotina without money 11:56 hello laddos who here knows how to .ptx 12:01 anyone? 12:01 ok 12:08 I'm in Singapore right now 12:09 I'm using the handy phone for visitors at the hotel 12:16 cool 01:14 Holy shit 01:14 what 01:15 Phan is in Singapore.... 01:15 k 01:57 - _ - 01:57 -_- 01:58 ... 01:58 rip 01:59 So usually 01:59 I am allowed 15 free gems 01:59 But today 01:59 It only allowed 6 before it just spontaneously- 02:02 -stopped 02:02 I don't know what's wrong with my game or 02:02 Maybe I hit some limit? 02:02 I don't know 02:02 Maybe they ran out of ads? 02:03 hmm 02:03 or maybe your connection get some problem? 02:03 In the past 02:03 That was the problem 02:03 But right now 02:03 My phone connection looks stable 02:03 Argh. PvZ2 gave a nasty surprise for the pintata 02:03 hmm 02:04 no idea then 02:04 In any matter 02:04 also gonna leave chat cuz bedtime 02:04 Ok 02:04 I got so lucky on the Pinata Party 02:04 Almost all my plants were boosted in the Zen Garden 02:04 ... 02:05 And I was considering waiting until I could get the free gems/coins 02:05 Rip : / 02:12 wait a sec 02:12 ThatYoshi8? 02:12 Dang 02:12 My connection actually might be unstable 02:13 For some reason my music is not playing 02:13 wait a sec 02:13 And it requires a Internet connection 02:13 Charmande red321 ? 02:13 Rip 02:13 : / 02:13 02:14 op 02:17 huh http://prntscr.com/fvo6lv 2017 07 14